ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Ginga (character)/Gallery
Ultraman Ginga Series Ginga_GSpark_Combat.png|Ginga battling Dark Lugiel Ginga_vs_Darambia_2.jpg|Ginga vs Thunder Darambia Ginga_vs_Kemurjin.jpg|Ginga vs Kemur Man Two-Headed_Flame_Beast.png|Ginga vs King Pandon Ginga_vs_Ragon_.jpg|Ginga vs Ragon Ginga_got_attack_from_a_mysterious_opponent,.jpg|Ginga attacked by a mysterious opponent. Ginga6-ginga-jean.jpg|Ginga vs Jean Killer Ginga6-ginga-tiga.jpg|Ginga vs Tiga Dark Ginga_across_Shot_2.jpg|Ginga and Jean Nine using their finishersGinga_vs_Galberos.jpg|Ginga vs Dark Galberos Zaragas-Ginga-RedKing_2.jpg|Ginga & Misuzu/Red King vs Zaragas Dar.jpg|Ultraman Ginga fighting against Ultraman Dark Imagefkkskskk.jpg|Ginga vs Seven Dark Ginga_vs_Antlar.jpg|Ginga vs Antlar Assist.jpg|Ultraman, Ultraseven and Ultraman Tiga arrive to assist Ginga. Imagensjsjej.jpg|Ginga vs Super Grand King Dnssjjimage.jpg|Ginga vs Dark Lugiel Ginga arives.png|Ultraman Ginga arrives ULTRAMAN-GINGA.jpg|Ginga vs Thunder Darambia Ginga_Cross_Shot_ready.png|Ginga Cross Shot ready Ultraman-ginga37.JPG|Ultraman Ginga as seen in New Ultraman Retsuden 1st opening Ginga_Appear_Special.jpg|Ginga appears in the special to face Zagi 00000000000.jpg|Ginga appearance in the Ultraman Ginga Special Theather tumblr_mptfehoDzE1qkkd0io1_500.png|Ginga Scene by Kicking up dirt Ginga6-ginga-jean.jpg|Ginga vs Jean-killer vlcsnap-2013-07-18-01h05m55s204.png 1467331 477359779050552 582431652 n.jpg 1464692 477341732385690 1551360194 n.jpg 1393456 477739382345925 256280310 n.jpg|Ginga's victory after fighting Dark Zagi 1476227 477833302336533 2138879072 n.jpg 1457456 478188488967681 70741824 n.jpg 1452510 477832602336603 1084135550 n.jpg|Ginga and first appearance of Ultraman Dark 1450762 478188705634326 1710048618 n.jpg|Ginga's victory over Galberos Ultraman Ginga 22.jpg Ginga across Shot 2.jpg Ginga Deflecting.jpg 1457685_478693325583864_412210244_n.jpg Ginga vs Eleking 2.jpg Ginga struck.jpg|Ginga zapped by Eleking Ginga preparing.jpg Ginga broke free.jpg Eleking_VS_Ginga.jpg|Ginga vs Eleking Ginga 3467.jpg Ginga charging.jpg Ginga 345.jpg Ginga Thunderbolt 2.jpg Ultraman-ginga36.jpg ginga 03.png vlcsnap-2013-08-23-03h36m00s42.png|The Ultimate Team. Ultraman Ginga and Jean Nine. Galaxy_GINGA.png Ginga shoot 344.jpg|Ginga got shoot by Jean Killer. image48585857.jpg Ginga releasing..jpg|Ginga releasing its fireballs. imagejfjddkkd.jpg|Ginga vs Ultraman Dark 1459133 484788424974354 691918414 n.jpg 15620091.jpg|Ginga behind the scenes Ginga shot by Darker Gale.jpg|Ginga being shot by Dark Lugiel. Ginga 3456789.jpg|Ginga stepped on by Dark Lugiel. 999237_487500741369789_798911938_n.jpg|Ginga about to resize his true height Ultraman-Ginga-Taro-Seven-Tiga.jpg main Ginga.png Ginga prepares.jpg|Ginga prepares to summon the Energy Trident from the Ginga Spark 1479149_489026631217200_1447323644_n.jpg|In Ultraman Ginga second special, Ginga was shown fighting Chaos Ultraman (Cosmos) 1497771 491206597665870 1253424652 n.jpg|Ginga and Dark Lugiel potraying the latest Ultraman Ginga DVD cover Ending.JPG img_1542008_64470628_5.JPG 1488836_491824794270717_1400431462_n.jpg 1525007_491826044270592_963682710_n.jpg 1511270_492171550902708_1519003020_n.jpg Ginga prepares to charged Ginga Especially to full power.jpg|Ginga charging the Ginga Especially to full power. Ginga Especially.jpg|Ginga Especially charging. Ginga Especially 3445788.jpg|Ginga Especially at full power. ginga-hikaru.jpg|Ginga and Hikaru BbwPUkcIMAADHlp.jpg|Ginga seems lifeless, Misuzu laying down beside Ginga in opposite position imagewjwissnsnsii.jpg|Ginga and Dark Lugiel injured after the attack. Ginga preparing..jpg imagesjsjsjisnnjii.jpg|Ginga prepares the clash the Ginga spark with Darkness Spark. Ultraman-Ginga 3.jpg Dark-Lugiel-Ultraman-Ginga.jpg imageajajakskjmj.jpg|Barrier(Episode 11) Ginga vs Daek Lugiel.jpg|Ginga vs Dark Lugiel Ultraman_Ginga_New_Episode_on_November_2013.jpeg imagewaaiiajajna.jpg|Ginga got hit by Gravity Zagi. Shin Ultraman Retsuden new opening image.jpg imagejsjjn.jpg|Ginga vs Super Grand King imagewnnwhwj.jpg|Ginga in the volcano. imagebshshss.jpg|Ginga fighting Dark Zagi in the volcano. image123455888.jpg|Ginga fighting Zagi in the desert. imagendde.jpg|Ginga Cross Shot used in the desert. Ginga 2339:9:3.jpg|Ginga wanted to shoot Ultraman Dark down. Ginga vs Magma.jpg|Ginga vs Alien Magma. Ginga 3 thousand..jpg Best Shot..jpg imagefjhhidiyhetihwhtwiuhwitihuwthiutwhhiuwtriuwhtwthrhw.jpg imagerhhihrierhtibhtgiighoyogi.jpg Ginga 92828282.jpg Gigna 95543.jpg Magazine scans Unknown.jpg|The New Ultraman Urutoraman_Ginga.jpg|Full body silhouette Ultraman_Galaxy.png|Ultraman Ginga! Ultraman Galaxy go.png|Ultraman Ginga & Other Ultras Ginga Thunber Bolts.jpg|Ginga Thunder Bolts Ginga_Alt_Forms.jpg|All of Ginga's Alternate Forms Ginga_Concept_Art.jpg|Ginga Concept Art Ginga_Info.jpg|Ginga Info Ginga_scans_vsPandon.png|Ginga Saber vs King Pandon Ginga_Scan_GingaReflect_Ragon.jpg|Ginga Comfort vs Ragon Ginga_Scan-Ragon.png|Ginga vs Ragon Ultraman-Ginga-Poster.jpg|Ultraman Ginga Poster Ginga_Flame_Punch_Scan.jpg|Ginga Fireball vs Kemur-jin Ginga_Reflect_Brave_Scan.jpg|Ginga Comfort & Saber Ginga_Taro_Move_Scans.jpg|Ginga & Taro Ginga_Events_Scans.jpg|Ginga Event maxresdefault.jpg|Ultraman Ginga & Ultraman Zero 1003745_549059348483314_700467152_n.jpg|The ultimate team Revive. 1176254_549059318483317_810275455_n.jpg|Ginga Slash Zagi_Ginga_Scan.jpg Zagi_Ginga_Poster.jpg maxresdefault (1).jpg Ultraman ginga facebook cover by nac129-d61q42m.jpg GINGA18M.jpg maxresdefault (2).jpg 1512769 653845427992088 191539910 n.jpg 712x401_ultra_01.jpg ultraman_ginga_wallpaper_1_by_nac129-d64iam8.jpg Ginga_VS_Zagi_Scan.jpg|Ginga vs Zagi Ginga_Forms_Scan.jpg GingaElect_Pose.jpg Ginga_Punch.jpg|Ginga Sunshine awesome2.jpg|Ginga Sunshine awesome3.jpg|Ultraman Calender featuring Ginga awesome4.jpg|All Ginga's current forms awesome5.jpg|Ultraman Ginga vs Dark Zagi 600857_470173133102550_429185326_n.jpg|Ultraman Ginga vs Ultraman Dark ijsdidIDBildbiJ.jpg 1QIWAx.jpg|Ginga vs Antlar nGY0WX.jpg 1458557_478993218887208_920354588_n.jpg|Magazine scans of Episode 11 Ginga Rugeil Clash scan.jpg Darkergale fullbody scan.jpg 533740 481039438682586 1827807278 n.jpg 481007 481449038641626 228297750 n.jpg|Ginga with the rest of Ultra Brother 1463617 481482341971629 804418035 n (1).jpg|Ultraman Ginga Gekijou Special 2 poster Ginga vs AM n Ze.png 400627_517579811695215_491073909_n.jpg Ultraman Ginga, Ressha Sentai Tokkyuger & Kamen Rider Gaim.jpg |undefined|link=undefined Ultraman Ginga S Ultraman Victory silhouette I.png Ultraman Victory silhouette.png 10255288 570013586451837 940205676403848274 n.jpg 10330394 569763426476853 264204318329600816 n.jpg 10155460 569454863174376 7202829301398147815 n.jpg 1512620_577305025722693_7281219843931127287_n.jpg 10311754_577930142326848_849495018088213103_n.jpg 10406982 579380308848498 3478214067825750348 n.jpg 10401924 579755788810950 566691924790433656 n.jpg 10440934 579370228849506 334337696150946862 n.jpg 10411254 580198175433378 3448111620343023871 n.jpg Vic_and_Ginga_S.png Ginga-S.png Ginga-S 1.png 10442564_293730377462365_233659889211723611_n.jpg|Ultraman Ginga S Poster 10415667 588295361290326 2880410008245456369 n.jpg 10358704 588805167906012 3406094384318072096 n.jpg 10463880_587657974687398_1008296251530673632_n.jpg|Ginga Storium new fighting pose 10390185 587730831346779 7461332939388271335 n.jpg|New! Dikaiju Rush Ultra Frontier will present Ultraman Ginga and Ultraman Victory in Ultra Team Ginga-S 1.jpg Ginga-Victory 2.jpg 10514571_602933269826535_3418126673876520698_n.jpg|Ginga vs EX Red King 10488115 607720292681166 3329312291418711732 n.jpg 10530812 615133738606488 1585682132596378006 n.jpg Ginga VS Victory.png 10547513 616081178511744 2820921400110805708 n.jpg|Ginga Strium 10489838_618630604923468_2123905361967271457_n.jpg 10553346_618628581590337_6320170018220336875_n.jpg|Ginga was shot down by Massive Emperializer 10492179_618628594923669_8286424339749818703_n.jpg 10386248_622563674530161_710304619094997907_n.jpg 10544346_623073744479154_1379596442510730439_n.jpg 1468597_623784777741384_3725148230365046490_n.jpg 10534085 535448466559692 4975611951756911140 n.jpg 10446676 271653496363920 6127408974517864673 n.jpg|Ginga vs Vakishim and Yapool (In the circle) 10347504_271808826348387_3935414308995274112_n.jpg|Ginga vs Gomora and Golza II 10570268_625707474215781_6492959402616838949_n.jpg YapoolvsGinga.jpg 10547422 630204433766085 2942042412238466602 n.jpg 10552432_630308967088965_7434858817248793158_n.jpg 10530930 627045240748671 4273700379914801876 n.jpg|Ginga vs Sadola 10411731_627046480748547_2307039005432169008_n.jpg|Ginga Storium perform the Ultra Shot 10461631_627046504081878_5909618170163503870_n.jpg|Ginga destroy Sadola 10590469_627046507415211_391700458898821383_n.jpg 10632609_634205570032638_1037146757119148270_n.jpg|Ginga S vs Fire Golza 10481859_634205563365972_6722256163883861204_n.jpg|Ginga pushing Gomora 10565204_634326876687174_2144131790734047565_n.jpg Image2014 Ginga.jpg Storium rwy.jpg 10641245 635439103242618 6264187115327863538 n.jpg Omg they died.PNG Chilling.PNG Ginga and Victory .jpg 10401924_579755788810950_566691924790433656_n.jpg|Some of Ginga Strium's Moves Ginga_S_Moves2.jpg|Wide Shot and other attacks Ginga_S_StoriumRay.jpg|Ginga Strium's Storium Ray Victorygingaimage.jpg 10599420_642717705848091_8705441492082095885_n.jpg 10645266_639850159468179_5844931841118599251_n.jpg|Ginga was push by Fire Golza 10401941_639850149468180_5008554660169398002_n.jpg|Ginga Strium jump over Fire Golza GINGA-VICTORY 3.jpg 10426149_642132285906633_6140355692405699724_n.jpg 10687155_642724989180696_248244088000905378_n.jpg|Ginga Strium Storium Ray On Stage Screenshot_2013-04-13-10-39-36.png|Ultraman Ginga poses on front of the cast for the new show 0a8fadf1f4b94dbeb4f5068eab28d13c.jpg|Ginga shake hands with Ultraman AJ201305060044M.jpg Ginga_Stage_Pose.jpg Ginga No Hasha.jpg 1375702_465112763608587_1517993607_n.jpg awesome.jpg|Ginga stageshow 1525570_493149584138238_1823676758_n.jpg|Ultraman Ginga at a Christmas stage show. 10341491_688670571187572_4882096102490370296_n.jpg|Introducing Ginga Storium Category:Images Category:Galleries